


Drops of Moonlight

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Written for the YOI Mythology Week on Tumblr.





	Drops of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of [yoimythologyweek](https://yoimythologyweek.tumblr.com/).  
> Prompt: Japanese Mythology.

As the rain came down with a steady pitter-patter against the fabric of his umbrella, dark eyes regarded the illuminated Katsuki inn with some trepidation. The building did not show its age, but he knew it had been a part of the town since it first became such. He’d witnessed its construction and the first generation that had called it home but he had never set foot inside until now. Then again, until now he’d never had any reason to. 

His grip tightened on the handle of his umbrella before he strode forward out of the darkness of the night and tugged open the door to enter the welcoming building under the tingling of a bell. The umbrella was deposited by the door as an older man emerged to greet him.

The name he had chosen and a few other words were exchanged before a young woman was called and he was being led to a room. She directed him to towels and a jinbei, before he was left to his own devices. The bag he carried was quickly deposited and he allowed himself a moment to breathe in the quiet sound of the rain. It always followed him, wherever he went, but then, he had grown accustomed to its companionship; it was his purpose after all. For that moment he felt pity for the plants and lovely garden he could see through his window, for surely by the morning they would be half drowned with the water. 

The sound of it cradled him as he changed his clothes for the jinbei, thankful to find the longer pants covered his legs adequately and when the dark haired male finally felt comfortable, he left his room in search of the reason he had come. 

He had left his mountain many times in the span of his life, but never in human form, and a feeling of trepidation had begun to settle under his newly acquired skin the longer he stayed away. Had he made an impulsive choice, chasing the man with moonlight hair down from his mountain? Likely so, but he had been taken by an inexplicable need to help him in whatever way he could. The wish had been simple; he wished to be inspired, though he knew not whether that inspiration should renew his adoration for skating, or lead him onto a new path in life. His words, the dichotomy of the certainty and unknown in his being, had struck a chord within, reminded him of another time, another soul seeking direction and that was why he now sat at the edge of the inn’s dining room, secluded and separated while his dark eyes watched the man who had done such a thing as though he were the only one present. 

His laughter came freely, he was generous with his smiles, and already the owners seemed enamoured with the man. Not that he could blame them. Even by the standards his kind were held to, he was handsome and wore charm like a second skin. It did not surprise him that the occupants of the inn approached him so eagerly. He did not know how long he sat there, entranced by the man of moonlight; but one moment a steaming bowl was placed before him, and the next it was empty and being collected, but still he could not tear his gaze away. His thoughts circled as he pondered the answer he was so desperately trying to provide, until suddenly a hand waved before his eyes and he was ashamed to admit it startled him from his thoughts. 

The object of his consideration was seated across the table now, and smiling at him. “I couldn’t help noticing you were looking at me and considering we’re both alone, I was wondering if you would join me for a drink?” 

All he could do was blink at the unexpected offer. People rarely took well to being stared at, and although he was hesitant to admit it, perhaps his… observation had been a little more persistent than he’d planned given the man had noticed, but on the other hand, this may have been just what he needed. Watching had given him no ideas, no clue as to how to answer the prayer of this particular man. A change in tactics may have been in order. 

“I would like that. I am Yuuri,” he replied before forcing out a hesitant smile; the muscles feeling foreign and tight as he did so. He did not smile in his natural form, but, as the man of moonlight’s own smile grew to an almost blinding radiance, the dark haired male made a silent vow to attempt to do so more often. 

“Nice to meet you Yuuri. I’m Victor.” 

And thus, the man of moonlight and Kuraokami met for the first time upon a stormy night in Hasetsu.


End file.
